Who is The Queen?
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Namjoon memiliki seorang teman masa kecil bernama Jin, untuk dapat bersamanya Namjoon memainkan permainan who is the queen? Siapa yang mendapat kelereng warna pink dia akan menjadi ratu namun yang mendapat kelereng warna biru akan menjadi pelayan sang ratu. /NamJin/ GS for Jin / DLDR


Who is The Queen ?

.

.

.

Kim Iza Yoi Present

.

.

REMAKE

.

Cast:

NamJin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

.

Rate : T semi M

.

Warning!

OOC, Typo, GS for Jin

.

Summary:

Namjoon memiliki seorang teman masa kecil bernama Jin, untuk dapat bersamanya Namjoon memainkan permainan who is the queen? Siapa yang mendapat kelereng warna pink dia akan menjadi ratu namun yang mendapat kelereng warna biru akan menjadi pelayan sang ratu. /NamJin/ GS for Jin / DLDR

.

.

.

Halo reders...

Ketemu lagi dengan ku di FF oneshoot ke tiga ku ini..

Thank you buat yang selalu baca dan review..

Aku tunggu reviewnya serta kritik dan saran...

FF ini terispirasi dari manga oneshoot bonus di akhir volume manga Oda Aya yang berjudul Lovey dovey... so REMAKE

Selama ada waktu luang aku akan coba terus update FF ..

Mohon kerjasamanya.. m(^^)m

cekidot .. Jeng jeng jong jeng...

...

...

...

Suasana ramai dikelas 3A SMA Bighit menjadi hal yang biasa bagi seorang gadis cantik bernama Jin. Kehidupan SMAnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan saat dirinya kembali bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya Namjoon yang sekarang menjadi adik kelasnya. Jin melamun sambil melihat langit. Namun suara bel membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

/Kriiiiiiiing/ Kriiiiing/ Kriiiiing/

"Kelas berakhir, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian"

"ya pak" ucap seluruh siswa serempak

Jin merapkian beberapa barang-barangnya. Saat ia akan berajak keluar seorang teman sekelasnya yang bernama V menarik tangannya.

"Jin, kenapa buru-buru?"

"V, lepaskan tanganku aku mau pulang"

"Jin ayo kita pergi main hari ini !"

"V aku tak bisa" sambil meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan tangannya

Namjoon POV

Sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dimana Jin nuna biasanya dia langsung menghampiri kelasku untuk pulang bersama. Baiklah akan kususul dan kumarahi nanti.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kelas Jin nuna. Saat aku melihat Jin nuna sedang di tahan oleh kakak kelas yang kuanggap bodoh bernama Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa dia dapat julukan V. Terlalu bagus untuk imagenya yang kasar itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik tangan Jin nuna dan membuatnya terbebas dari cengkraman V.

Namjoon POV end

"oi.. bocah kelas satu, beraninya mengganggu kesenanganku"

"aku yang seharusnya marah, kau menyentuh apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

"kau... dasar bocah sejak kapan Jin milikmu"

"Jin nuna milikku sejak dia memainkan permainan who is the queen bersamaku"

"hahahahaha dasar bocah" ucap V sambil melayangkan pukulan ke arah Namjoon tapi gagal karena Namjoon langsung menghindarinya

"Jin nuna adalah pelayanku, siapapun tak boleh menyentuhnya kecuali aku"

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Jin terdiam, seluruh siswa yang masih ada dikelaspun ikut terdianm Sementara V semakin marah dibuatnya. Tanpa babibu Namjoon langsung menarik tangan Jin keluar dari kelasnya.

"Jin nuna, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Iya, baik.. Namjoonie jangan mengajak V bertengkar lagi seperti tadi"

"Jin nuna, The queennya masih aku lo. Jadi Jin nuna tak boleh memberiku perintah"

"..." Jin hanya terdiam sambil menatap Namjoon

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Namjoon dan Jin hanya mengekor dibelakangnya

Jin POV

Anak laki-laki dihadapanku ini namanya Namjoon, dia tetanggaku sewaktu SD. Kita selalu main bersama karena kesibukan orang tua kami. Suatu hari Namjoon harus pindah karena pekerjan orang tuanya. Sedikit rahasia Namjoon adalah cinta pertamaku. Walau kusadari aku lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Dulu kami meminkan permainan Who is The Queen? Dimana aku harus memilih kelereng yang disembunyikan Namjoon di kedua tanganya. Bila aku mendapat pink aku akan menjadi ratu sedangkan bila mndapat warna biru aku akan jadi pelayan.

Dulu aku selalu mengalah pada Namjoon dan selalu memilih kelereng warna biru. Bisa bertemu Namjoon lagi adalah keajaiban. Sejak dulu aku tak pernah lupa pada cinta pertamaku yang satu ini.

Jin POV end

.

.

.

 _Flash Back_

" _Jin nuna ayo kita main..._ _"_ _ucap seorang anak laki-laki imut dengan diple manis berusia 3 tahun_

" _oh .. Namjoonie mau main apa ?_ _"_ _jawab gadis cute bernama Jin dengan pita merah hello kitty berusia 5 tahun_

" _pilih tangan kanan atau kiri ?_ _"_

" _ada apa di tanganmu Namjoonie?_ _"_

" _kenapa malah bertanya ayo pilih_ _"_

" _oke kanan_ _"_ _sambil melihat tangan kanan dan kiri anak laki-laki didepannya yang berat sebelah Jin memilih yang ringan_

" _yeay.. Jin akan jadi pelayanku.. lihat ini kelereng biru._ _D_ _i tangan kiri ku ada kelereng pink aku jadii Ratu. Jin nuna harus turuti setiap perintahku_ _"_

" _Baik lah tapi jangan minta aneh-aneh ya..._ _"_ _tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Namjoonie_

 _Flash back end_

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Jin akan belok ke kanan seperti biasa. Namun kali ini tangannya ditahan oleh Namjoon.

"Jin nuna.. aku ada PR ayo kerumahku ajari aku!"

"Baiklah tapi aku harus pulang sebelum makan malam ya Namjoonie"

Mereka berjalan kerumah Namjoon. Sesampainya dirumah Namjoon, seperti biasa disana tidak ada orang. Orang tua Namjoon sedang pergi karena urusan bisnis. Jin yang sudah sering kerumah Namjoon karena membantu Namjoon mengerjakan PR atau sekedar karena perintah Namjoon.

Jin langsung mengganti dengan sandal rumah yang memang khusus untuk dirinya. Rumah Namjoon sederhana dengan nuansa Korea Jepang yang membuat kesan sederhana dengan beberapa kesan elegan dari Eropa. Rumahnya tergolong besar untuk ditinggali hanya tiga orang saja.

Jin langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan camilan serta membuat makan siang untuk Namjoon. Namjoon sedang asik bersama PS4nya di ruang tengah memainkan BATMAN ARKHAM KNIGHT special edition yg baru dibelinya.

"Namjoonie matikan gamennya.. bukankah kau ada PR?"

"PR aku sudah selesaikan" sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di samping kirinya

Jin melangkah mengambil buku-buku itu dan mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan Namjoon. Jin tau kalau Namjoon adalah anak Jenius dengan IQ diatas rata-rata pasti PR tidak akan jadi masalah. Hanya saja Jin tau Namjoon selalu kesepian. Dia butuh teman yang selalu menemaninya di rumah.

"Namjoonie.. PRmu sudah benar semua. Aku pulang ya.. sebentar lagi makan malam. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu" ucap Jin sambil bersiap pulang

"Jin nuna, menginaplah disini!. Aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu kalau kau menginap"

"mereka mengijinkan?"Jin menatap Namjoon bingung

"Tentu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintahku" ucap Namjoon sombong

"aku tidak ada naju ganti, besok juga harus ke sekolah kan?" jawab Jin menolak

"semua sudah aku siapkan di lemari kamar tamu. Dan ku ingatkan Jin nuna, jangan membantah perintahku!"

"oke, Namjoonie aku mau mandi dulu. Akan kusiapakan air untukmu juga. Jangan mandi malam-malam" ucap Jin sambil berlalu ke kamar tamu yang di tunjuk Namjoon

Namjoon masih asik bermain hingga Jin mengambil controlernya dan memaksa Namjoon mandi. Namjoon sedikit berdecak kesal namun dirinya tetap menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi dan makan malam Namjoon kembali berkutat dengan PS4nya. Saat itu tanpa disadari Jin mengusap rambut Namjoon. Namjoon menoleh dan tersenyum sambil berkata pada Jin

"Jin nuna, usap lagi seperti tadi. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Jin nuna mengusap rambutku" ucap Namjoon sambil mengarahkan tangan Jin ke kepalanya.

Jin menurutinya dan mengusam lembut kepala Namjoon. Namjoon yang merasa kenyamanan langsung mematikan PSnya dan membaringkan diri di sofa tempat Jin duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Jin.

"Namjoonie..." Ucap Jin sedikit kaget

"Jangan berhenti Jin nuna, ini sangat nyaman"

Jin terus berfikir, apakah Namjoon akan mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang hampir meledak. Saat ini mereka seperti pasangan kekasih dimana Namjoon masih bermanja-manja dipangkuan Jin. Jin takut Namjoon akan menjahuinya bila Jin mengutarakan perasannya. Kacau dalam benaknya. Sementara itu Namjoon terlelap sambil menggunakan paha Jin sebagai bantal. Lama kelamaan Jin pun mengantuk dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Jin merasa tidur di atas awan. Hangat, lembut, dan empuk. Tunggu hangat, terbesit dalam pikiran Jin awan apakah hangat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat wajah tidur Namjoon tepat berada di hadapannya. Tangan Namjoon memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sementara tangan satunya menopang kepala Jin bagaikan bantal. Jin langsung bergegas bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Dirinya berada dalam kamar Namjoon. Mereka hanya tidur bersama. Entah mengapa wajah Jin memerah. Apa yang Ia harapkan?

"mmhmm, Jin nuna kenapa bangun secepat ini. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun" ucap Namjoon sambil memeluk pinggang Jin dari belakang dan menenggelampkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jin serta sediki mengecupnya.

"aahhhnn..Namjooniieee lepaskan, ini sudah siang. Aku mau mandi" Jin langsung melepas pelukan Namjoon dan berlari ke kamar mandi di kamar tamu

"Jin nuna sangat manis" ujar Namjon sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya kembali tidur

Berdebar debar kencang. Jantung Jin rasanya mau copot. Pertama menginap dirumah Namjoon walau sudah biasa entah kali ini membuatnya semakin berdebar. Debaran kencang yang membuat wajahnya sangat merah, apalagi mengingat dirinya tidur seranjang dengan Namjoon. Pelukan Namjoon dan kissmark?. Jin sangat terkejut saat melihat dirinya dipantulan kaca. Ada kissmark di lehernya. Kecupan Namjoon tadi menyisakan kissmark dilehernya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan, hingga dirinya langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan bersiap kesekolah mengingat ini sudah pukul 7 pagi 2 jam sebelum kelas dimulai.

.

.

.

Sesudah bersiap Jin kembali menuju kamar Namjoon untukmembangunkannya. Namun, Namjoon malah menarik kembali Jin dan memeluknya sambil tertidur.

"Namjoon,... Lepaskan aku...Bangun.. sudah siang ..nanti kita terlambat masuk sekolah"

"Jin nuna, bau mu harum.. bisa kita tidur lagi?"

"tidak Namjoonie ayo bangun..." ucap Jin dengn wajah yang sudah sangat merah karena dipeluk ert oleh Namjoon

"mhmmm.. baiklah.." jawab Namjoon sambil mencium pipi Jin lembut dan beranajak ke kamar mandi

Jin POV

Namjoon kenapa sikapmu seperti ini.. aku bisa salah paham karena ini. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau ternyata hanya main-main denganku. Jantungku selalu berdebar kencang saat aku dekat denganmu. Apakah akan tetap bisa sedekat ini saat kau tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu.

Jin POV end

Jin berlalu kemeja makan. Dirinya telah membuat sarapan untuknya dan Namjoon. Tak lama Namjoon turun dengan keadaan siap ke sekolah.

"wah... baunya enak.. sandwich Jin nuna.. mhmm pasti enak" ucapnya sambil mulai menyantap sandwich buatan Namjoon.

Jin hanya diam menunduk dan menikmati sarapannya. Jantungnya masih beerdebar hingga mau copot. Setelah sarapan Jin membereskan semua peralatan dan mereka berdua berangkat kesekolah

"Jin nuna, ayo pilih tangan kananku atau tangan kiri" kata Namjoon sambil memajukan kesua kepalan tangannya

"kanan" jawab Jin

"ya, Jin nuna dapat permen pedas rasa kimchi. Kalau Jin nuna pilih kiri akan dapat permen HH strawberry milk kesukaan nuna" ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum dan memberikan permen rasa kimchi pada Namjoon

Tiba-tiba V datang dan memelik jin dari belakang. Namjoon sedikit sewot dan menarik Jin kearahnya.

"selamat pagi, Jinnie sayang..." kata V sambil memeluk Jin dri belakang

"kyaaa.. V lepaskan aku" Jin meronta

"Jinnie baumu wangi sekali hari ini" V masih belum melepaskan Jin malah semakin memeluknya erat

"oi, kakak kelas rambut oranye.. Jin nuna milikku apa kau lupa kata-kataku" ucap Namjoon sambil menarik Jin kesisinya

"bocah kelas satu pengganggu" Jawab V sambil hendak melayangkan Tinjunya pada Namjoon namun berhasil dihindari oleh Namjoon

V jatuh tersungkur. Sedagkan Namjoon langsung menyeret Jin menuju sekolah. Merek pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Pikiran Jin sama sekali tak lepas dari bayangan Namjoon. Dirinya terus berpikir, bagaimana perasaan Namjoon pada dirinya. Suka atau sekedar mainan? Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat berbunyi

/kriiing/kriing/kriing/

"Jinnie"

Jin menoleh kearah yang memanggil namanya.

"oh.. Jiminie ada apa?"

"kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu kau sama sekali tak menoleh"

"maaf, Jimin banyak yg aku pikirkan."

"pasti anak kelas satu yang namanya Namjoon itukan"

"iya, bagaimana kau tau ?"

"banyak gosip yg tersebar tentang kau dan dia. Ada yang bilang kau diancam. Ada yang bilang kalian pacaran. Ada pula yang bilang kalau kau hanya mainan Namjoon"

"mhmmm.. begitukan?"

"iyap, sebenarnya kau suka dia kan Jin?"

"dia cinta pertamkaku Jimin, dia teman kecilku yang manis"

"Jinnie coba katakan padanya kau menyukainya"

"aku takut dia menjhuiku jika aku mengatakannya Jimin"

"kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tau hasilnya. Iya kan suga" suga hanya menggangguk

"mhmm... baiklah aku akan coba menemuinya" ucap Jin seraya meninggalkan Jimin dan suga

Jin berjalan menuju kelas Namjoon. Sesampainya d depan kelas Jin melihat Namjoon bagaikan ratu yang dilayani oleh banyak teman sekelasnya.

"aku haus.." ucap Namjoon malas

"Akan aku belikan minuman" ucap salah seorang teman Namjoon yg langsung melasat membeli Minum

"Namjoon , ada yg perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"bicara disini ta bisa kan?"

"akuu..."

"baiklah ke taman belakang kan" ucap Namjoon seraya berdiri dn pergi bersama gadis bernama Hoseok (J-Hope)

Jin mengikuti mereka sampai di taman belakang. Tanpa disadari V juga membuntuti mereka.

"Namjoon, aku suka kamu" bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong Jin serasa hancur mendengar kata Hoseok.

"kau suka aku?, tapi aku tidak" jawab Namjoon langsung sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok

Disislain Jin lega. Tapi juga merasa bersalah pada Hoseok. Tiba-tiba V menariknya dan mengurungnya diantara kedua lengannya.

"Jin, kau lihat dia jahat kan"

"V, minggirlah aku mau ke kelas"

"kenapa buru-buru Jin?, ayo kita main-main dulu" V menekan Jin yang menahan pundak V agar semakin tidak mendekati Jin. Jin menahannya sambil menutup rapat matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya

BUAGH! Namjoon melayangkan pukulan kearan V. V langsung jatuh tersungkur dan memegangi pipinya

"Oi rambut oranye, sudah kuperingatkan Jin nuna milikku masih berani mendekatinya"

"bocah kecil beraninya memukulku"

"kalian hentikan" ucap Jin berusaha merelai tapi malah didorong oleh V sampai Jin jatuh terduduk

V sangat marah dan mulailah perkelahian antara V dan Namjoon. Jin yang sedari tadi berusaha merelai malah terpelanting hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Tak lama datang guru Pdnim yang menyeret V dan Namjoon keruangannya. Jin dibawa ke UKS oleh Jimin. Akibatnya Namjoon dan V di skors 3 hari. Jin yang kwatir dengan keadaan Namjoon langsung mnuju rumah Namjoon saat pulang sekolah.

"Namjoon" teriak Jin dirumah Namjoon yang gelap. Jin lalu masuk kekamar Namjoon kemudian terdengar suara

KLEK

"Namjoon kau baik-baik saja" ucap Jin berbalik kearah pintu dan menunduk. Ternyata Namjoon baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk dipinggangnya

"aku.. baik.. Jin nuna kejam.. kau dicium paksa oleh V malah diam saja" Namjoon memeluk jin dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Jin.

"Namjoon.. ahhnn.. lepaaaas.." Jin melepaskan diri dari Namjoon saat hendak keluar Namjoon menariknya dan mengurungnya dalam kurungannya. Jin hanya menutup matanya erat-erat. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Kapan aku bilang kau boleh keluar Jin nuna, huh?" tanya Namjoon seraya semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jin

"Namjoon.. pakai bajumu" ucap Jin sambil mendorong tubuh Namjoon

"Jin nuna suka dipaksa kan? Jin nuna tak suka melihatku begini" tangan Namjoon mulai menyusuri tubuh Jin, dimulai dari pipi tembemnya, bibir pinknya, leher jin semakin kebahah dan..

"Namjoon hentikan.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tangan Namjoon hendak membuka kemeja seragam Jin

"aku ingin menjadikan Jin nuna milikku seorang" Namjoon mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Jin dan menciumnya sambil meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana

"Namjoon Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakuakan? Aku tidak mengerti? Hiks.. hiksss" Jin mendorong Namjoon sekuat tenaga hingga ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Namjoon kemudian Jin jatuh terduduk sambil menangis

Namjoon menarik Jin dalam pelukannya. Jin masih terisak.

"Jin nuna, aku cemburu sekali saat melihat jin nuna bersama V tadi. Aku sangat suka pada Jin nuna. Sangat. Jangan menangis lagi kumohon.." aku Jin sambil mengelus rambut maroon Jin

"aku.. hiks..hiks.. aku juga suka pada Namjoon" ucap Jin sambil menatap Namjoon

Namjoon menghapus air mata Jin. Dan membantu Jin berdiri. Namjoon langsung memanggut bibir Jin dan mereka saling membalas ciman satu sama lain. Namjoon mengiring Jin berbaring dikasur. Posisi mereka masih saling berpagutan bibir.

"ahhnn..nn..ahh" desah Jin disela ciuman mereka

Tiba-tiba

BRAK

"Namjoonie aku pulang nak.." ucap Ibu Namjoon membuka pintu kamar Namjoon. Seketika Namjoon dan Jin mengehentikan kegiatan mereka

"Ibu" "Bibi" ucap Namjoon dan Jin bersamaan

"Kalian!, maaf aku mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan. Jangan lupa turun saat makan malam. Berikan aku cucu ya Jinnie.. ddaaah" ucap Ibu Namjoon seraya menutup kembali pinti kamar Namjoon

Namjoon dan Jin saling berpadangan. Wajah Jin sudah sangat merah malu. Jin masih menunduk hingga Namjoon mengangkat dagunya dan memberi Jin ciuman ringan.

"Jin nuna, jangan pergi dariku.. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Namjoon sambil memeluk Jin. Jin hanya mengangguk

"Aku juga, cepat pakai bajumu kita turun. Bibi pasti berpikiran kita sedang.."

"hahahhaa... Ibu selalu begitu" jawabJin serayan bangkit dan segera mngambil pakaian dari lemari

Jin membenahi dan merapikan diri lalu Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali" kata Namjoon sambil mengecup pipi tembem Jin. Wajah Jin langsung memerah diikuti tawa Namjoon

.

.

.

"wah.. kalian sudah selesai.. kok cepat" Ucap Ibu Namjoon saat melihat Namjoon dan Jin menuruni tangga

"Ibu, karena ibu membuka pintu keinginanku jadi hilang entah kemana. Iya kan Jin nuna?" Jin hanya menunduk wajahnya sudah sangat memerah

"Habis kau tidak mengunci pintunya Namjoonie. Aku tidak tau kalian sejauh itu. Sepertinya aku akan cepat dapat cucu" wajah Jin semakin memerah

"Istriku, jangan goda Jin lagi. Lihat wajahnya seperti tomat matang. Namjoon Ikut papa sebentar, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Namjoon mengikuti papanya menuju ruang kerjanya

Dapur scene ..

"Bibi masak apa ?" kata Jin memecah keheningan

"ini steak kesukaan Namjoon. Jin kudengar dari Namjoon kau suka memasak."

"Iya, aku suka memasak dan mencicipi berbagai makanan" ucap Jin antusias

"Namjoon, sangat senang saat bertemu lagi denganmu. Dia memohon pada papanya agar bisa sekolah satu SMA denganmu"

"ooh"

"Jin, apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian tadi?"

"ah.. tidak bibi.. aku.. dan Namjoon tadi.."

"tidak perlu di jelaskan.. Namjoon selalu merepotkanmu kan? Tapi Cintanya tulus padamu Jin. Percayalah.. Tolong jaga Namjoon ya..." kata Ibu Namjoon sambil memeluk Jin

"Iya, baik bibi"

Ruang kerja papa Namjoon

"Namjoon, jangan berlebihan. Aku tau kau cinta pada Jin. Tapi ingat kau masih sekolah. Aku tau kau jenius tapi jangan rusak masa depan Jin. Tutur ayah Namjoon

"Iya, tadi aku hanya sediki cemburu karena dia didekati seseorang"

"lain kali kunci pintunya"

"hahahhahaha" merekapun tertawa bersama

"wah, wah sepertinya sedang asik" suara Ibu Namjoon mengintrupsi'

"Ibu"

"Jin, pandai memasan... dia akan jadi menantuku.. iya kan suamiku?"

"tentu, jangan sakiti Jin. Namjoon jaga dia baik-baik"

"makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan"

Jin sudah selesai menata makanan dimeja. Disusuk keluarga Namjoon. Mereka akhirnya makan malam bersama. Selesai makan mereka ngobrol di ruang tengah

"Kalian akan bertunangan setelah lulus SMA ini" kata ayah Namjoon mengintrupsi

"heeeeeh" Namjoon dan Jin kaget

.

.

.

END

...

...

...

..

.

OMAKE skip saja untuk kalian readers di bawagh umur Warning!

Jin menginap lagi di kediaman keluarga Namjoon. Mereka tidak tidur sekamar. Namun Namjoon menyusup dikamar Jin dan memulai aksinya.

"Jin nuna" ucap Namjoon dengan sedikit seduktif sambil berbaring diatas ranjang

"Namjoon.. Apaa .. yan.."belum sempat Jin berkata-kata Namjon telah melumat bibir Jin tanpa ampun. Posisi mereka masih saling berpagutan. Jin mulai pasrah dan hanya mengikuti Namjoon. Jin mulai mendesah saat Namjoon meraba dadanya. Namjoon tersenyum disela ciumannya, ternyata Jin tidak memakai bra.

Namjoon melepaskan bibir Jin dan mulai membuka kancing piyama Jin. Jin yang masih terengah" akibat ciuman Namjoon mulai sadar dan langsung menutupi bagian dadanya

"jangan ditutupi Jin nuna" seraya menurunkan tangan Jin

"Namjioonie kumohon hentikan... akuu.."

"Jin nuna akan siap, aku kan pelan-pelan" ucap Namjoon kembali mencium Jin. Kali ini Jin semakin pasrah dan membalas ciuman Namjoon hingga Jin sedikit terbangun untuk memperdalam ciuman itu sampai terduduk dan tangan Jin mulai ikut membuka piyama Namjoon

Tanpa Jin sadari tangan Namjoon terus meraba tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan jari Namjoon yang memasuki celana dlam Namjoon. Jin hanya bisa mendesah saat tangan itu mengelus halus bagian sensitif Jin

"aaah!.. Namjooniee.. sssshh.. aaamnnhh" Jin sedikit menggelijang dan jatur terbaring di ranjang. Jari telunjuk tangan Namjoon masih terus mengocok dalam ruang kenikmatan Jin

"bagaimana Jin nuna ? apa kau suka?" tanya Namjoon disela-sela desahan Jin yang semakin menjadi

"Namjoon... ssshh... aaah.. ah.. ah.. mhmm~~ ada yang .. ahh.. keeluar.. aaahhh" Jin semakin mendesah dan sedikit menegang juga menggelijang saat klimaxnya datang

"sepertiya Jin nuna suka" kata Namjoon sambil mulai menciumi dada Jin yang sejak tadi menantangnya ingin dilahap. Jin semakin mendesah dan meremas rambut Namjoon menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan

"ahhh.. Naahhhamjoooonnnh... aku.. akuuuh" Jin klimakx untuk edua kalinya dan bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Sementara cairan Jin membasahi jemari Namjoon

"haaah~~" Jin berhenti bergetar dan melepas ciumannya menarik napas dalam-dalam

Namjoon sedikit kaget saat Jin menghisap jari Namjoon. Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan mulai membaringkan Jin. Namjoon melepas semua pakaian Jin yang tersisa. Juga pakainnya. Mereka saat ini sama-sama tanpa sehelai benangpun

"Jin nuna, aku tidak tahan kalau kau secantik dan sexy ini" kata Namjoon sambil memulai menerjang Jin. Mengecupi tiap tubuh Jin. Namjoon mendorong kedua kaki Jin agar menekuk dan membuka lebar serta mulai melahap bagian sensitif Jin.

"uuuhhh.. shhh.. aaahh.. Namjooonnn.." Jin langsung mendesah hebat ketika bagian sensitif miliknya. Lidah Namjon keluar masuk dan membuat Jin meremas rambut Namjoon. Gerakan Namjoon semakin cepat membuat Jin menuju kimax untuk ketiga kalinya" Naamjoon..aaaaahh~~"

Sambil mengatur Napasnya Jin memerah saat melihat milik Namjoon sudah berdiri dan siap bertempur.

"Kita keinninya Jinnie" Namjoon mulai menggesek miliknya pada milik Jin

Jin semakin mendesah dibuatnya. "ssshh.. khaaa... mghhmm"

Namjoon mulai memasukkan miliknya "aakkhhh.. sakiit... Namjoon.. pelaan..akkkh.. hiks" milik Namjoon masuk sempurna disertai Namjoon mulai meredam teriakan Jin dengan mencium Jin dan melumat bibirnya.

Jin mulai sedikit tenang "maaf Jin nuna.. masih sakit?" Jin menggangguk kemudian memeluk erat Namjoon sambil berbisik "mulaiii.. lah.. ahh"

Namjoon mulai bergerak menggenjot seirama. "oohh.. Namjoonie.. leeebiiih.. cepat~~..akhhh~~" Namjoon mempercepat gerakannya diiringi Jin yang menggelijang tak karuan menahan serangan nikmat milik Namjoon.

"Jiiniie.. akkh.. Aku cinta padamu.." Namjoon mendesah saat dirinya klimaks disusul Jin yang merasakan klimaks kesekian kalinya sambil memeluk erat Namjoon. Namjoon mencabut miliknya. Cairan miliknya dan milik Jin bercampur dan keluar bersama darah keprawanan Jin. Sedangkan Jin merasakan kehangatanan luarbiasa dalam tubuhnya.

"Jin nuna, kau baik-baik saja" tanya Namjoon sambil mengusam keringat dari kening Jin. Jin hanya menggangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya

"terimakasih Namjoon.. aku juga cinta kamu" menetap Namjoon dengan wajah sedikit sayu

"Jangan menatapku begitu Jinnie.. aku jadi ingin melahapmu lagi" Namjoon sedikit kaget saat melihat Jin berlutut membelakangi Namjoon dan sedikit menggoda Namjoon untuk memasukinya

"aakkhhh~~~ pelan-ppelan Naaahmm...joonnaahh~~" Namjoon langsung kembali memasukkannya dan menggenjotnya.. jin hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan

"gadis nakal harus dihukum.." Namjoonmenarik Jin agar duduk sipangkuannya

"oohh...ooohhh~~.. Naaahnmjoon..ssshhh.. aahh.. ahhh~~" Jin hanya bisa mendesah manakala Namjoon terus mempercepat genjotannya

Namjoonmasih terus menghujaminya lama-lama semakin cepat dan cairan Namjoon kembali menyembur kencang diikuti klimaks Jin. Namjoon mendekap erat Jin. Mereka terpejam menikmati sisa kenimkmatannya hingga mereka tertidur

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Namjoonie.. Jinnie.. sudah pagi ayo bangun kalian bias terlambat kesekolah"

Jin sedikit menggeliat dalam pelukan Namjoon. Diriya terbangun dan terdiam sebentar. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat wajahnya sangat merah. Dia menggoda Namjoon .. rasanya malu luar biasa.

"Jin nuna.. pagi.." Ucap Namjoon memeluk Jin dan mengecup keningnya

"Namjoon .. kita.."

"Kita melakukannya semalam... aku baru tau kalau Jin nuna bisa seperti itu. Sepertinya Ibu tau semalam aku menyusup, sepertinya kita akan segera menikah.." jawab Namjoon sambill tersenyum seduktif sedangkan Jin hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah


End file.
